


I Hate Jim Burns

by StellaBGibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: He's a misogynistic arse, I Hate Jim Burns, Mention of attempted rape/rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBGibson/pseuds/StellaBGibson
Summary: Stella finally snaps at Burns because he's a misogynistic piece of crap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	I Hate Jim Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Born from not just one but two twitter rants I had tonight over how much I hate Jim Burns, mostly based off tweets from @bisexualreina & @msgilliana

“Why are you so intent on making this so difficult?”

Stella looked down at the firm grip Jim had on her upper arm. She drew her eyes up to meet his, levelling him with a cold glare. “Get. Your hand. Off of me. Now.”

The rage in her voice was barely concealed in her low tone and it brought those nearby to a standstill. Jim glanced around at those now watching them and slowly loosened his grip, flinching when Stella yanked her arm from his hand.

“I am not being difficult. I have had more than enough of your blatant misogyny. Throughout this investigation you have done nothing but slut shame the victims of horrific attacks, promote your own sexism, and have stood in the way of my investigation more times than I care to count. You refuse to acknowledge anything I bring up until the evidence smacks you over the head and you’re left with no choice. You have repeatedly brought up my personal life in an attempt to hinder my investigation. I have no time for your stupid, childish jealously. It is not my responsibility to ask every person I sleep with of their marital status, if they value their wedding vows at all, they would not be in my hotel room. It is hypocritical for you to put me down for sleeping with Olson when you yourself were married, too. I am sick of you pining over me like you’re some lovesick teenager who has fallen in love with the girl who took his virginity. You were aware that it was one night at the time. It’s been over a decade. Move the fuck on.

“Since I have been here you have done nothing but criticise me, be it for my investigative methods, or for the choices I have made in my personal time. Also, the countless boundaries you have crossed and disrespected, your refusal to acknowledge it as my final answer when I say no. To anything. This is all not to mention your drunken attack on me in my hotel room. I said no, quite clearly, more than once, and yet you persisted. What would you have done if I hadn’t managed to fight back? Regardless of whatever misplaced feelings you harbour towards me, it would have been rape, Jim. At the very least, your conduct since my arrival constitutes sexual harassment, the incident in my hotel room could very well be considered attempted rape.

“But since we live in a society that cares more about a man’s ego and reputation than the life of a woman, at best you’ll get a slap on the wrist and a promotion. Meanwhile I’ll be vilified as a whore who can’t keep it in her pants and cried rape because I regret sleeping with you, or when it comes to light that you didn’t send me flowers the next day. If you want to talk about being difficult, Jim. Take a long, hard look at yourself and the culture we live and work in.”

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Stella’s heart was racing with the adrenaline pumping through her system as she realised that all eyes were on her. Jim stood in front of her, shell-shocked and staring at her. He looked like he wanted to fight back but for once, it seemed he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

With a look around the room, Stella steeled herself and decided to make a run for her office before her composure slipped.

“Get back to work.”

The room stayed silent long after Stella had calmly departed, followed by Burns’ far less composed exit. Everyone was stunned, not only at the strength Stella had to go up against their superior officer, but at the revelations she had made. It was impossible to know what to process first.

“Get back to work!” It was Eastwood’s voice that eventually bellowed at the task force, snapping them all out of their stunned stupors and bringing the buzz back to the offices as they returned to their tasks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I haven't written anything in ages, it's now 3am & I'm tired af so forgive me if this was shit.
> 
> While I'd love to see Stella report his ass and have him punished, I'm not brave enough to write that rn


End file.
